Shooter
by taokiomi93
Summary: Kamoku, a prefect, has always had a thing for the handsome Shiki Senri. Turns out, he likes her too. When a students commits a bloody suicide, and Kamoku rushes to the scene, Shiki will show her just ho much he cares. Shiki x Oc Oneshot. Rated M for Lime!


Name: Kamoku (shy) Dateiro

Age: 15

Race: Human

Rank: Day Class/Prefect

Weapon: Silver-encrusted katana

Friends: Yuuki Cross; Zero Kyuryu; Ichijou

Not sure of: Kain Akatsuki; Aidou Hanabusa; Ruka; Kaname Kuran

Enemy: Rumi

Crush: Shiki Senri (not an otaku)

Family: Vampire Hunters

Favorite Colour: Black and Red

Theme Song: Bleed All Over Me by Wicked Wisdom

Most cherished possession/s: iPod; laptop; teddy bear

Other: Kamoku came from a long line of Vampire Hunters, but denied her heritage by attending Cross Academy. She knew of the vampires at her school and asked to become a prefect. She wants humans and vampires to live in peace. She has no problems smacking Zero over the head when he attacks the Night Class for no reason at all. She and Yuuki became instant friends, but Kamoku still tells Yuuki not to trust Kaname. It's not because he's a vampire; it's because she doesn't want her friend getting hurt.

* * *

**_Shooter_**

Akaku akaku akaku yurete

_Beyond the red, red dreams shaking…_

Yume no yume no hate e

_Beyond the red, red dreams shaking…_

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi?

_How many times have we given up to this stiffing pressure?_

Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo samashiteku

_These feelings with nowhere to go begin to close their eyes_

Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na koto?

_Has that smile with no impurities been lost to cruelty?_

Tooru sonzai da to wakaru yo

_I know we're just passing existences._

Mienai kizu kokoro mishubamu dake na no ni

_Although the unseen wounds are just eating away at my heart,_

Yami no naka ni ima wa yadoru

_Even now, as I remain in darkness,_

Omoi wo osaekurenai

_Thoughts of you won't stop weighing down my mind._

Akaku akaku akaku yurete

_Beyond the red, red dreams shaking…_

Yume no yume no hate e daette shimatta

_Beyond the red, red dreams shaking, the two of us had to meet._

Unmei ga mawaridasu

_Our fates began to turn._

Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu

_A secret that nobody, nobody knows._

Ochite ochite ochite

_Falling, falling, falling._

Mou modorenai

_We can't return things to how they used to be,_

Tsumi wo kizandemo

_No matter how much we slice apart these sins._

Kitto…

_Surely…_

_

* * *

_

"Alright," Yuuki cried to the swooning otaku, "Everybody line up! Stay back!"

It was the usual morning routine for us prefects. When the members of the Night Class would head back to their dorm, Day Class students of every possible shape and size would line up just to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous vampires; they didn't know that they were vampires though…

It's the job of the prefects to make sure that all the girls stay back and to protect the schools greatest secret. It's **suppose****d** to be a secret that the Night Class is a class of vampires, and anyone who finds out either joins the prefects or has their memories erased. So far, only I had joined the prefects. Yuuki and Zero were both taken in by Cross, so they had no choice.

"Great, "Zero sighed in aggravation, "They're even rowdier than usual today."

"How would you know?" I snapped, "You never even show up!"

Zero just grunted and glared at some otaku, making them shrink back in fear.

I always used to joke around with Yuuki, saying, "I wonder why Zero needs a gun. He could just glare the rule breakers to death."

It was true; no one had a scarier death glare than Zero Kyuryu. I was always afraid the guy would eat me alive.

"I hope the Night Class comes soon, I'm getting tired," Yuuki sighed.

"Well," I sighed, "It can't get any worse, right?"

The moment the words left my mouth, the Night Class came marching towards the gate. The girls screamed and started causing a riot! They were all trying to get the best view of their favorite Night Class boy or girl.

At one point, the shoving got so bad that I was knocked straight into one of the Night Class boys.

As we were falling, I felt him wrap his arms around me and twist so he would be on the bottom.

After we hit this ground, everything was so quiet that I could hear Headmaster Cross doing paperwork in his office!

"Are you alright, Dateiro-chan?" I looked up met a pair of gorgeous gray eyes.

"H-hai… arigato, Shiki-sempai," I blushed as I quickly sat up.

"Not a problem," the charming redheaded vampire smiled at me.

I felt Rumi's eyes burning into my skull as someone pulled me to my feet. I turned and saw that it was Ichijou who had pulled me up.

"Are you alright, Kamoku-chan?" he smiled like always.

"Hai," I said more steadily, "Arigato, Ichijou-sempai."

Kaname looked at the girls and said, "Could you ladies please be a little gentler with Kamoku-chan? She's not as tough as she acts."

"Hai, Kaname-sempai," the girls said miserably before glaring at me and heading to their classes.

Aidou and Kain soon joined us, Ruka too. Yuuki ran over and grabbed my hand. Zero came over just because Yuuki had come.

"Are you OK, Kamoku-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Yuuki-chan," I giggled, "Don't get you're knickers in a twist."

"Been a while since I've heard that phrase," Ichijou laughed.

"Well, Kamoku-chan is a very different girl," Kaname gave a small smile.

"What's that supposed to mean? And where the hell do you get off calling me Kamoku-chan?!" I shouted; I didn't like Kaname very much.

"Don't snap at Kaname-sama," Ruka cried angrily.

"Ruka…" Kain said sternly.

"Are you going to stop me, Ruka?" I interrupted, smirking at her.

Ruka was geared up to attack, but Shiki stood in front of me. He stood a little bit more than a head taller than me. Shiki looked at Ruka, then at Kaname. Ruka backed down, knowing that Kaname would be angry if she started a fight with Shiki. Rumi came up to me and pulled me away from Shiki.

"Stay away from my Shiki," she whispered dangerously.

I just shrugged her off and said smoothly, "I don't see your mark on him. Unless you've got such lousy aim you hit the shoulder."

"You BITCH," she shouted, diving at me with her umbrella.

I easily blocked her with my sword.

"Don't make me live up to my family's reputation, Rumi," I said emotionlessly.

"Enough," Kaname said threateningly, "Both of you. We're going now, Rumi."

"Hai, Kaname-sama."

Rumi broke her stance and tried to brush past, but not before I tripped her. Rumi fell flat on her face. Zero and Aidou burst into fits of laughter. Ichijou snickered slightly and Kain shook his head. Shiki had a small smile on his face. Kaname looked angry and Yuuki was apologizing for my behavior.

"What's wrong, Kuran?" I asked cutely, "You look like your boyfriend just broke up with you."

Everyone, except for Zero, stopped laughing. Aidou looked really angry and Ichijou's face had turned cold. Kain looked more serious than usual and appeared to be holding Ruka back. Rumi looked very angry. Yuuki and Shiki seemed upset…

"What?" Zero smirked, "I thought it was funny."

"So did I," I giggled, brushing past the vampires, "Get to your dorms."

I felt Shiki's gaze in my back, but, by the time I'd turned around, it was gone.

"Let's go," I turned and started running towards class.

The day went by like it usually did. Before I knew it, it was time for the Night Class to head out.

_I wonder if Kaname-teme will let Ruka and Rumi eat me this time,_ I thought as I held back some girls.

Soon, the Night Class emerged from the gates to their dorm, and the riot began all over again. Zero was skipping, as usual, so Yuuki and I were working extra hard.

As the Night Class passed, Rumi and Ruka were glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would have been 6' under. Ichijou and Kain didn't even look at me. Kaname ignored me completely, but Shiki hurt me worst. He looked at me for a moment, and then…he just kept walking…

Yuuki must have seen the hurt in my eyes, because she touched my shoulder and smiled at me. I faintly smiled back.

When it was time for the night patrol, my roommate and friend, Hana, was missing. I sighed and figured I'd look for her first. She was a major Aidou fan, and I knew that Aidou had a hard time controlling his blood lust.

I headed for the meeting spot.

"Yuuki-chan," I called when she came into view, "Look for Hana, OK? She was missing when I got to my room."

"OK," Yuuki called as I ran straight off past her.

I'd been looking for Hana for hours with no prevail. I swore to myself that I'd beat her down when I got my hands on her. If only I'd known how I'd find her…

I soon fell straight down on the ground. I was getting tired from running around senselessly, so I decided to walk.

I suddenly heard a huge commotion; it wasn't very far away from me either. I ran towards the sound and found the Night Class gathered around something, their eyes all glowed red. In saw Headmaster Cross and some of the Day and Night Class's senseis holding back the students; only the human Night Class senseis were there. I ran over to help.

"Cross," I shouted, "Headmaster Cro-!"

I mouth was covered by a smooth, pale hand. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. As my captor pulled me behind a tree, I struggled and tried to hit the person.

"Dateiro-chan," the voice belonged to Shiki, "Calm down."

"Shiki-sempai?" I pushed his hand away from my mouth and looked up at him; something was wrong.

His beautiful gray eyes glowed blood red and he looked so distraught. I stared at him for a little while.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"You need to get away," Shiki said quickly, grabbing my shoulders, "You need to get away from here, quickly. If you see Yuuki and Zero, keep them away as well."

"Why? What happened?" I yelped as Shiki's grip tightened on me, "Shiki-sempai, stop squeezing…"

"Sorry," he murmured as he fell weakly against me.

He suddenly had me pinned to the tree and was licking my collarbone. I saw him licking blood off his lips when he pulled away. I must have cut myself there when I'd fallen.

"You taste…absolutely divine…" he panted, licking my neck hungrily.

"Sh-Shiki-sempai… please," I whimpered, "Please don't…"

Shiki's eyes began flickering from red to gray and he pulled back from my neck. He pushed his entire body against mine, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Now do you understand why you need to leave? You're bleeding and there are a good few vampires worse than Aidou here. The air was already full of blood…"

"Why was the air…?" I trailed, afraid of the answer.

"Your friend, Hana…" he said, "She shot herself in the head…"

I felt like I'd been sliced in half. My knees went weak, and I would have fallen over, but Shiki's body and the tree held me up.

I suddenly understood what was wrong with the vampires. I suddenly knew why only the human senseis were forcing back the vampires. I knew what the vampires were being kept away from. I knew why Shiki had really stopped me…

"Shiki-sempai…" I murmured, "Is that why you stopped me…?"

He didn't answer, and I couldn't see his face. I felt the blood from my collarbone slowly trickling down between my breasts. Shiki began panting again; I knew I had to leave.

When I tried to move him, Shiki seemed to be frozen in place.

"Shiki-sempai," I said, "I need to leave…"

"N-no, Kamoku-chan," he murmured, "Stay…"

"Shiki-sempai, you just told me to leave," I was confused as ever, so confused that I ignored that he called me 'Kamoku-chan'.

He picked me up and ran off towards my dorm. I was **very** confused.

When we reached the building, he jumped up to the window of my dorm room and opened it. I was surprised that he knew where it was. He slipped inside and sat me on my bed.

**Shiki's POV**

Blood lust was messing with my brain. I couldn't think straight. The moment I'd tasted Kamoku's blood…

…_I want more,_ I thought hungrily as I sat her down on her bed.

I practically tore her jacket off and tossed her sword aside. I'd had feelings for Kamoku for a very long time, but I'd never made it obvious because I didn't want to hurt her. All that blood from her friends bullet wound had already driven everyone off the wall, but, when I caught Kamoku's sweet scent… It was so intoxicating!

"Lay down," I said once I had her shirt off.

"Shiki-sempai, why are…?"

I pushed her down, my mouth longing for the taste of her blood. The cut on her collarbone had bled all down her chest. I was going to avoid her neck as long as I could stand…

**Kamoku's POV**

Shiki had my shirt unbuttoned and whipped it off somewhere,

"Lay down," he commanded.

"Shiki-sempai," I was afraid, "Why are…?"

I couldn't finish because Shiki pinned me down anyway. He hovered over me for a moment before diving at my chest. He ripped my bra with his fangs and began licking the blood off my chest. I was getting scared. I'd heard about what things like this usually led to. He'd bite me if I didn't stop him.

Then, my mind drifted to what it meant if a vampire bit you. It meant that you belong to said vampire. If you were also a vampire, it meant that their blood was yours, and your blood was theirs.

Meanwhile, Shiki was going crazy with my boobs, and it was knocking me for a loop.

"Shiki…" I moaned as he began sucking blood off my nipple, turning it rock hard.

I suddenly wanted him to bite me. I wanted to belong to him.

After he'd licked me clean, he took off his white jacket and shirt. I blushed madly.

_I thought he was just going to bite me,_ I thought frantically.

"Don't want to stain my uniform," he said; he was thinking too clearly to be completely controlled, "Besides, stains would give us away."

"I thought it was just bloodlust," I whispered.

"Maybe a little lust too," Shiki's eyes were glowing blood red in the darkness of my room, "If it was all bloodlust, then I wouldn't be concerned about getting away with it."

"So that's why your uniforms are white, so they can see any blood you get on you," I said.

Shiki just smiled and claimed my lips for the first time. I melted. I'd always been in love with Shiki, ever since he'd first spoken to me.

He was nothing like the kind of vampires my parents had said would be at Cross Academy. He'd been kind and sweet, and he'd even defended me from Aidou a few times when I'd only just become a prefect. I'd fallen completely in love.

I awoke from my thoughts to the sound of Shiki's heavy breathing in my ear. He kissed my neck once before sinking his fangs into my flesh. I yelped and tried to move out of reflex. This annoyed Shiki, so he let all of his weight down on me. He felt hot and sweaty from holding back the urge to bite me.

When he started to drink my blood, I moaned whenever his tongue grazed my skin. I could tell it was turning Shiki on. He was sucking long and hard, trying to make sure that no blood got on my sheets. With his fangs still in my neck, he sat up and pulled me up with him.

When his fangs left my neck, I felt weak. I leaned on Shiki as he licked my blood from my neck and his lips. His eyes had turned gray again and his red hair was messy. I could barely keep my eyes open.

When I closed my eyes and tried to gather up my strength, I felt something wet hit my cheek. In opened my eyes and saw that Shiki was crying.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, cradling me gently in his arms, "I'm so sorry, Kamoku-chan…"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"You sound so weak…" he choked, running his fingers through my short hair, "It's my fault…"

He touched the semi-bleeding bite mark on my neck. He went back to my neck and licked away the excess blood. He kissed my neck softly and did the same to my lips. I could taste my blood.

"You know what?" I giggled tiredly after he pulled away, "My family would be disgusted if they could see me right now. I'm from a very long line of vampire hunters. But, I can't stand all the killing, so I denied my lineage and came to Cross Academy. That's why they'd hate me even more if they saw me right now, because now I belong to a vampire… But, I have no regrets. I'll never regret this."

"Yeah," Shiki said, "I bit you, so you're mine now, aren't you?"

"That's what they say," I smiled.

Once I stopped bleeding, Shiki pulled back my sheets and laid me down gently. I looked up at him as he pulled the sheets over me; I was, once again, confused.

"They should have cleaned it up by now," he said, "I need to return for class."

"Alright," I sighed, "Night."

"Night," he smiled, kissing me sweetly before slipping out my window.

**Shiki's POV**

My prediction had been correct, the mess was cleaned up and class was just starting as I arrived.

"Where did you go, Shiki?" Ichijou asked.

"I needed to get away," I half-lied, "I went back to the dorm."

"Then, why do I smell the intoxicating scent of blood on your breath?" Aidou asked loudly.

Rumi and Ruka looked straight at me. That had even caught Kain's attention.

"Because Shiki-kun made Kamoku-chan his tonight," Kaname seemed to know everything.

"Really?" Ruka asked, "What do you see in that little brat?"

"You bit Kamoku?" Rumi cried, "Why?"

"I have very strong feelings for her," I said, "They may not be as strong as what Kaname-sama feels for Yuuki-san, but I still… I love her."

"You love her, or her blood? Because your breath smells _de~licious_," Aidou said.

"It better be Kamoku," Kaname said dangerously, "Because, if that's not the case, Yuuki-chan won't forgive me for letting you touch Kamoku."

"I understand, Kaname-sama," I said, "And, forgive me for loosing control."

"You're forgiven," he said, "…I could smell her blood as well. It smells sweet."

"Her lips are even sweeter," I replied; I was going crazy just thinking about it.

"It's good you think so," Ichijou smiled, "Because those lips are yours now."

"At least until someone else bites her," Aidou grinned, "Speaking of which, does she really taste so good that **you** went crazy?"

"Yes, and if you touch her, Aidou, I'll personally insure that you get your ass handed to you," I retorted calmly.

Aidou cringed and returned to his seat as Sensei entered the room. My mind was driven astray with thoughts of Kamoku.

'

_I'll see you again, next dream....._


End file.
